The extracts of Vitis vinifera are already known and used in the therapy of cardiovascular disorders connected with venous insufficiency, in the treatment of impaired conditions of capillary permeability and resistance and in cicatrization. These extracts, which can be obtained from the seeds of the plant as described in British patent application 1,541,469 or in French patent application 2,092,743, are a mixture of polyphenols such as epicatechin and its polymerization products, in part esterified at the C-3 hydroxyl of the monomer with gallic acid. The phospholipid complexes of the extracts of Vitis vinifera are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,527 and are at present commercially available under the trademark LEUCOSELECT. The extracts of Vitis vinifera detailed in the prior art are obtained by extraction with acetone, usually using an acetone-water mixed solution.